


Научный подход

by fish4l, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Научный подход

Питер осторожно постучал. В ответ не раздалось ни звука, и он нерешительно приоткрыл толстую дубовую дверь:

– Мой Лорд!

– Петтигрю!

Лорд Волдеморт быстро спрятал пилочку для ногтей в карман мантии и сделал строгое лицо.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен следить за Снейпом в его доме!

– Мой Лорд… Снейп – предатель! И у меня есть доказательство, – Питер суетливо закопался в кармане. – Вот оно!

На стол упала тоненькая книжица без обложки. На потрёпанных листах едва можно было разглядеть рукописный текст, написанный бледно-зелёными чернилами.

– Что это? – Лорд достал пилочку и, брезгливо поморщившись, перелистнул с её помощью пару страниц.

– Рецепт зелья бессмертия. А предатель утаил эту тайну от вас, мой Лорд!

– Неподтверждённые данные, – негромко сказал упомянутый Снейп. – Требуется провести ряд экспериментов.

Все вздрогнули, Лорд уронил пилочку. Секунду назад Снейпа в комнате не было.

– Северус, – зашипел Лорд от неожиданности. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен быть у себя дома!

Снейп молча пожал плечами. Тем временем Питер подобрался к книге и ткнул серебряным ногтем в нужное место:

– Вот тут, мой Лорд.

Волдеморт прочитал вслух:

\- “Поелику возжелаху кто живота безконечного и лет безсчитанных, да приимет настой сей, из семян диаволовых да из корня мандрагорова”. И это всё? А рецепт?

– Это всё, – кивнул Снейп и повторил: – Требуется провести исследование, чтобы создать зелье.

Волдеморт встал из-за стола и бросил Питеру книжечку.

– Северус, – сказал он с довольной улыбкой. – Проведи исследование. Возьми Петтигрю в помощники, он всё равно ни на что не годен.

Снейп покосился на Питера и промолчал. Приказы Лорда не обсуждались.

– Я не знаю, что такое семена дьявола, – пролепетал Питер, прижимая к груди книгу.

– Вот и узнаешь.

– А пробные зелья на ком испытывать? – деловито поинтересовался Снейп.

– Пожирателей не дам, – отрезал Лорд. – Бессмертных магглов нам тоже не надо, если что, – он задумался на секунду. – Крыс берите.

Питер побледнел. Снейп схватил его за шиворот.

– Мы пойдём, мой Лорд. Пора ставить котлы на огонь. По оплате ингредиентов я отдельно подойду.

Волдеморт моргнул. Снейпа в комнате уже не было. Питер исчез вместе с ним.

– Мерлин знает что, – выругался Лорд и достал палочку. – Акцио пилка для ногтей.

***

В лаборатории – тут же, в Малфой-мэноре, – Снейп сразу сказал, что считает поиск рецепта зелья бессмертия бессмысленной тратой времени и ресурсов.

– Петтигрю, одно вычисление пропорций может занять месяцы, а у нас даже нет точного названия растения. 

– Я готов отдать этому эксперименту годы!

– Вот вы и отдадите, - Снейп был безжалостен. – Потому что я занят.

Питер был горд и растерян одновременно. Важное задание от господина – это плюс, работать со Снейпом – это минус. Создать новое зелье – опять плюс, экспериментировать на крысах… Он вздохнул и посмотрел на клетку, по которой носились купленные в маггловском зоомагазине грызуны. Все самцы, предупредил Снейп, и это казалось отдельным издевательством. 

– Вот вам, – на столе рядом с клеткой сама собой выстроилась гора фолиантов. – Ищите семена дьявола.

– Здесь?

– Справочная литература, – отчеканил Снейп. – Вы читать разучились? 

Питер вспыхнул.

– А что, великий зельевар не знает, что это за семена?

– Возможно, – туманно ответил Снейп. – Когда с этими закончите, принесу ещё.

И исчез.

Питер вздохнул. Он налил питомцам воды, добавил зёрен и еще несколько минут наблюдал за веселой вознёй. Затем придвинул к себе стопку, открыл наименее ветхую на вид книгу и выругался. Крысы прильнули к прутьям.

– На норвежском не читаете? – вежливо поинтересовался из-за плеча неизвестно откуда взявшийся вновь Снейп.

Питер хотел рявкнуть в ответ, но вместо этого ссутулился и притянул к себе перо и пергамент.

– Заклинание перевода знаю, – нехотя признался он. – Все европейские языки и суахили.

– Почему именно суахили? – Питер наконец увидел, как Снейп вопросительно поднимает бровь. А он-то был уверен, что это гриффиндорские байки.

– Должен был быть албанский, но я перепутал.

Снейп хмыкнул.

– Приступайте. Я закажу мандрагор.

***

Питер, высунув язык, выписывал на пергамент названия. Что только не называли семенем дьявола – и дурман, и амарант, и такку, и ещё с десяток видов. Дурман казался самым перспективным – Питер рассматривал картинки, – да и логика подсказывала, что животворящую силу мандрагор вполне мог уравновесить яд дурмана.

Требовалось только рассчитать пропорции и вывести формулу – сколько варить, при какой температуре и сколько потребуется помешиваний. Питер дважды подчеркнул на пергаменте “дурман”.

– Хороший выбор, – Снейп опять подкрался незаметно. – Можно попробовать.

Питер недоверчиво покосился, но Снейп с серьёзным лицом уверенно кивнул.

– Х-хорошо. Тогда мне нужно…

– Котёл, серебряный нож. Семена, свежие, а также засушенные цветки дурмана, корни и стебли. Плоды потребуются?

– Да, – осторожно ответил Питер, ошарашенный обилием вываленной на него информации. Плоды упоминались в книгах, но использовались ли в зельях, он не был уверен. 

– Хм. Дурман обыкновенный достану, индийский закажу… а вот где взять Datura ceratocaula, я пока не знаю, – Снейп барабанил пальцами по столу.

Питер робко спросил:

– А Датура цера…

– Датура цератокаула ортега. Сильнейший галлюциноген, использовался ацтеками для предсказаний.

– Не надо, – решительно отрезал Питер. – Гадания – это не бессмертие. Этот не подойдёт.

– Ну вам виднее, – насмешливо протянул Снейп, – принесу что есть.

Питер тут же засомневался в своей правоте.

***

Через пару дней часть лаборатории, выделенная Питеру, была завалена семенами, корнями, стеблями и цветами. Помимо сухих и свежих, были ещё маринованные в змеиной крови – “китайский рецепт”, пояснил Снейп; вымоченные в уксусе – “балканский”, и в оливковом масле – “греческий”. Признаваться проклятому Снейпу в том, что он понятия не имеет, что с этим богатством делать, Питер не мог. Он грустно посмотрел на клетку с питомцами, приладил на пергамент самопишущее перо и взял в руки серебряный нож.

– Я посмотрю? – поинтересовался Снейп.

– Нет! – Питер все-таки рявкнул, но очень тихо. – Вы же заняты, директор!

Снейп пожал плечами и исчез. Питер опять пропустил момент его ухода.

Дурман не подошёл – ни индийский, ни индейский, даже до испытания на крысах не дошло. К Рождеству Питер извёл все запасы травы и мандрагор, но единственное, что получилось, – очень стойкое галлюциногенное зелье, тайком испытанное на Руквуде. Тот за полчаса выдал столько предсказаний, что хватило бы на стеллаж в Отделе Тайн. Питер их на всякий случай записал, но никому не показывал: Руквуд в основном вещал о том, что Лорд погибнет от силы любви, а такое даже шёпотом не стоило говорить, Нагайна всегда ползала неподалеку. 

Змею в лаборатории интересовали крысы. Она крутилась вокруг стоявшей на столе клетки; грызуны в панике забивались в домик, кроме одного. Тот был не то слишком храбр, не то отчаянно глуп, щерился из клетки и дёргал хвостом, глядя на Нагайну. Змея шипела в ответ. Питер отгонял её и ласково гладил черного крыса по спинке, угощая яблоком. Про себя он называл его Поттером.

Следующим Питер решил попробовать амарант. Снейп беспрекословно приволок очередную охапку травы, но мандрагор пришлось ждать месяц – в Англии они еще не созрели, а доставка из Турции была такой дорогой, что Волдеморт крякнул, подписывая чек.

У амаранта было намного, намного больше видов, чем у дурмана, и Питер быстро перестал их запоминать, только вычёркивал один за одним из списка на пергаменте. Тем не менее рецепт стал вырисовываться: вместе со Снейпом они подобрали нужный объём вытяжки из мандрагор, и котлы наконец перестали взрываться. Пришло время крыс. 

Открывая клетку, Питер каждый раз сглатывал слёзы. Его задачей было только давать зелье. Снейп вдруг проявил сочувствие и сам уносил опоенных крыс к Макнейру, через день или даже неделю приносил пергамент с результатами, и Питер снова вставал к котлам. Работать со Снейпом оказалось не так уж и плохо. 

Крысы выживали после смертельных ранений, но потом умирали во сне или из-за отказа от пищи. Прямую Аваду никто не пережил. Трупы доставались Нагайне, которая с удовольствием глотала очередной результат неудавшегося эксперимента. 

– Ей не повредит? – как-то поинтересовался Питер.

– Только на пользу, – уверенно ответил Снейп. Питер пожал плечами и капнул в рот крысе три капли зелья. 

– Амарант хвостатый не годится, – он с сожалением посмотрел на замершее в его руке тельце. – Летальный исход непосредственно после приёма. Возможно, стоит уменьшить дозу.

– Записал, – Снейп черкнул пером по пергаменту, выпрямился и похлопал Питера по плечу.

– Остались…

– Ещё два или три вида, будут на днях. Отдыхайте. 

Питер осторожно положил трупик на стол. Нагайна обвилась вокруг его ног и зашипела.

– Не дам.

По клетке беспокойно бегал Поттер.

– И тебя не отдам, – заверил его Питер и просунул палец между прутьев. Крыс обнюхал его и укусил. – Всё равно не отдам.

***

Амарант доставили первого мая. Питер вяло перебирал листья, отделяя их от стебельков.

– Это всё, – прокомментировал Снейп из-за его плеча. – Если не подойдет, начнём экспериментировать с таккой.

Питер застонал и уронил голову на руки. Ему хотелось снова стать крысой и спрятаться в клетке. Она как раз почти опустела, из прежних шумных обитателей в ней остались только Поттер и пара новичков.

– Лорд интересовался, какие у нас успехи? – спросил Питер без особой надежды.

– Меня не спрашивал. Может, Нагайна докладывает.

Питер поставил котёл на огонь, добавил кварту воды и вытяжку из мандрагор, ровно двенадцать капель. Следовало подождать, пока вода нагреется до семидесяти пяти градусов, только потом помешивать. Питер уставился на ровное пламя горелки.

– Что-то происходит.

Снейп нечасто говорил о чем-то, кроме зелья, и Питер осторожно поддержал:

– Да?

– Кажется, Лорд собирается штурмовать Хогвартс.

Питер чуть не уронил черпак, что обернулось бы катастрофой на этой стадии. Перехватил покрепче и продолжил считать помешивания.

– Я только что оттуда, – добавил Снейп. – Там Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер.

Питер с трудом вспомнил, что они были в розыске. Он вообще о многом забыл, в голове были только проклятые семена дьявола и зелье бессмертия.

– И? – спросил он лишь бы что-то сказать.

– Думаю, Питер, что сегодняшнюю ночь я не переживу, – спокойно ответил Снейп. – Вариант с амарантом белым готов. Давайте крысу.

Питер не глядя сунул руку в клетку. Он и не заметил, что Снейп назвал его Питером, первый раз за всю жизнь. Из-под пальцев разбегались юркие зверьки, он  
схватил одного за хвост и потянул. 

– Вот, – он сунул крыса Снейпу и вернулся к котлу. – У меня амарант печальный, до финальной стадии пять минут.

За его спиной раздался писк. Питер обернулся. На полу сидел крыс, это был Поттер. Снейпа предсказуемо не было. Питер потянулся за Поттером, стараясь не прекращать мешать, но тут метку закололо, руку свело болезненной судорогой. Питер сунул черпак в котёл и опрометью бросился к выходу.

***

Лорд Волдеморт ждал его в Визжащей хижине. Нагайна лежала на полу, свернувшись тугими кольцами. Бледный до синевы Снейп стоял у стены.

– Есть результат, Пи-и-и-тер? - протянул Лорд ехидно.

– Нет, мой господин. Осталось два образца амаранта для тестирования, – слова давались Питеру нелегко, но Снейп ему ободряюще кивнул. – Наука зельеварения...

– Мне нужно зелье, а не ваша наука! – вскипел Лорд. – Сотни галлеонов на ветер, а результата никакого. 

– Это экспериментальное зелье, – вступил Снейп. – На основании проведенных опытов мы уже можем написать несколько статей. Сделаны сенсационные открытия.

Лорд устало прикрыл глаза.

– Слава – это еще не всё, Северус, – он задумался. – Ах да, ты же ещё убил Дамблдора, и тебе подчиняется его палочка. Питер, ты просто свидетель. Ничего личного.

Все замерли от неожиданности. 

– Ступефай, – Лорд лениво взмахнул палочкой. – Нагайна, твой обед и ужин.

И Волдеморт не оглядываясь вышел из хижины.

Питер не мог пошевелиться и слышал только тяжёлое дыхание Снейпа и какие-то шорохи внизу. Он уставился немигающим взглядом в стену и думал, как умирали его крысы. Было ли страшнее умирать человеком?

– Фините Инкантатем, – голос Снейпа был тверд. Питер сбросил оцепенение и успел заметить, как мелькнул хвост Нагайны в проёме двери.

– А почему?..

– Сытая. 

Питер выдохнул. Ноги его не держали, и он привалился к стене.

– Вы котёл с огня сняли?

– Нет, – Питер вспомнил Поттера на полу лаборатории и забытый черпак.

– Так аппарируйте, глупец! Всё взлетит на воздух!

Питер пискнул и исчез.

Зелье всё-таки взорвалось. Когда дым развеялся, они со Снейпом долго разбирали лабораторию и нашли среди мусора все крысиные тушки, кроме одной.

– Погиб, наверное. На месте испарился, – Питер всё-таки заплакал, растирая по лицу копоть и слёзы.

– Амарант белый, я помню, - Снейп неловко похлопал его по плечу. – Коллега, мы восстановим рецепт.

– Коллега?.. – Питер не поверил своим ушам. 

– Да, - подтвердил Снейп и достал палочку. – Давайте пока приберёмся.

В это время из хода в стене наружу, в сад, выбирался бессмертный крыс Поттер Первый.


End file.
